


now and (every now) forever

by blankcamellia



Series: Forever Yours [1]
Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Don't leave Taiga alone, Emotions, Find the lost child, Fluff and Smut, Juri you had one job, M/M, there's also Watanabe/Miyadate in there, top!Taiga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankcamellia/pseuds/blankcamellia
Summary: He tries to find the thing he wants to give Hokuto the most but ends up getting lost on the way.((Re-post from October Writings))
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Series: Forever Yours [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711498
Kudos: 4





	now and (every now) forever

**Author's Note:**

> Re-post from the October Writings because I wanted this one as a standalone haha pls don't judge  
> Also because LACK OF OTHER THINGS to post but hey, at least I'm actually writing again now lol
> 
> Enjoy some feels!

He never counted on getting lost in New York when they first arrived. Out of all the possible things he could have done, he had to go and lose himself in the big city. He doesn't want to admit it was his own fault, not really. He just saw something interesting, and he had to go and check it out. Because he was on a mission to find something nice for Hokuto. He had promised himself before they went on the trip he’d find something and get it for Hokuto because the younger really deserved it. Hokuto always deserved something, anything, everything. If Taiga had his way, Hokuto would never go empty-handed.

He had only stopped for maybe 30 seconds to look at the jewelry display and when he looked up to ask Kouchi for his opinion, nobody was around. But really, it couldn’t be that hard to find an awkward group of idols in New York, could it? Apparently.

Taiga sighs as he throws himself on an empty bench after he exited the jewelry store. He scans the area and nobody seems to be in sight. It shouldn’t be that hard to not notice Jesse, and would be whining loudly (unless he got lost as well), but their loudest member is nowhere near. He leans back, trying to relax and the environment around him keeps going on. He is an adult. He can take care of himself, despite what the others say. Even if he knows Juri would throw a fit the moment they realize he’s gone.

He can see Hokuto’s face clearly in front of him, trying to not show his immense worry, and it tugs at his heart how he can’t be there and calm his boyfriend down. He grimaces at the thought and tries to fish out his phone from his pocket, only to realize he’s put it with Hokuto’s. Clicking his tongue, Taiga frowns and silently curses himself, such great timing. Usually, he kept his phone on himself but he knew he’d easily misplace it whenever they go out like this and Hokuto has an iron grip on everything. Therefore, he’s placed his phone with Hokuto. A great idea, if he hadn’t managed to get lost.

  
  


It shouldn’t be that hard to find his way back to the hotel where they were staying but something told him not to and really, the day was far from over. A little adventure wouldn’t hurt. He’s just about to stand up and stroll away when he hears a pair of familiar voices. Taiga turns his head around and tries to find the source where the voices came from.

“I swear to God, if you don’t put it down I’ll personally choke you with it,” He squints at the voices, way too familiar - but not really the voices he really wants to hear. The crowd of people closing in starts to split and reveals two familiar faces.

“I’d like to see that happen, you’ve said the exact threat the past five intersections now,” The second voice replies casually, not bothering to even look up from the phone his eyes are glued to. “Also, we both know how the choking part goes.”

Taiga raises his eyebrows behind his sunglasses and straightens his back. Miyadate Ryota and Watanabe Shota are walking towards him, engrossed in their own world. While he doesn’t interact a lot with either of them during his private time, he’s no stranger to them. He can see how Shota turns red at Ryota’s words, spluttering an incoherent reply back. He’s about to grab the attention from his seniors when Ryota elbows Shota and motions toward Taiga.

“Oh,” Shota’s surprised face almost makes him laugh because it really reminds him of a deer caught in headlights, but the older idol is nothing less than gorgeous, surprised or not. Years spent in the agency has made him accept the fact Watanabe Shota will forever be a special kind of perfection (but if Taiga could say his honest opinion, Matsumura Hokuto is the very epitome of perfection, at least to him). “Hi there.”

“What’s up?” He greets the older back, getting both of their full attention. 

“Vacation,” replies and shrugs. Taiga suspects he’s only speaking half of the truth but it’s not really his business. “What about you? Are you here alone?”

“PV shooting,” he shakes his head and stands up, dusting off the imaginary dirt before speaking again. “But I managed to lose the others and Matsumura has my phone.”

When he said it like that, it didn’t sound as pathetic as he realized it was. Not that he actually had anything to be embarrassed about but his pride prevented him from telling the two how it really went. He can see how both Ryota and Shota scan their eyes over him, and even if he’s around the same height as the two of them, he still feels small.

“Well then,” Ryota says and nudges Shota lightly. The shortest out of them sighs and shrugs as he fishes out his phone. “Shota will get in contact with Hokuto-kun for you, where are you staying?”

He feels a wave of relief wash over him as he watches Shota turn away and call Hokuto (or Juri, or Shintaro). Ryota leads them all away from the main street and into a small café nearby, handling his and Shota’s orders quickly and Taiga orders a juice for himself. He can hear Hokuto's voice from Shota’s phone, even if Shota is seated on the other side of the table. He wants to talk to Hokuto too. Wants to hear his voice too, even if they're meeting soon, but he always wants to hear Hokuto’s voice. Apparently, his needs are shown on his face as Shota hands his phone over.

“Taiga! What the actual fuck!” He winces at the way Hokuto uses his given name but he understands how Hokuto feels. “I take my eyes off you for a second and you’re gone..”

“I’m not a child,” Taiga mutters with a pout. “Everything’s fine, okay? Calm down.”

If he were in Hokuto’s shoes, he would feel the same, so he can’t blame his boyfriend for lashing out at him, because in a sense he understands, but at the same time, everything is okay.

“Calm down,” he repeats and lowers his voice, almost to a whisper. He wants to be there with Hokuto and wipe the frown and worries away. To hug Hokuto, hold him close and whisper how it’s alright, nothing happened. That he’s here.

  
  
  


It takes him five minutes before Hokuto arrives at the café and he looks both pissed and worried at the same time, in full Matsumura Hokuto style. Taiga expects him to throw some scolding words his way the moment he walks up close to him but Hokuto only bows deeply and apologizes to Ryota and Shota. Both of them only laughs and tells him it’s really alright. Ryota ruffles Hokuto’s hair as he stands up to leave. Taiga watches Shota exchange some words with Hokuto as well, he can’t hear about what, but Shota grins (and that is usually not a good sign) as Hokuto gets flustered, his cheeks turning slightly tinted pink. 

They watch their seniors walk out of the café together and how Shota shamelessly takes Ryota’s hand the moment they’re out. Ryota doesn’t seem to mind as he shuffles impossibly closer as they walk out of sight. Taiga realizes that’s a fool-proof way of not getting lost and smiles. He stands up and runs his hand along Hokuto’s arm, trying to assure him it's okay. 

“Let’s go,” he says and Hokuto nods, leading them away from the café because Taiga still has no idea where they are, but he trusts Hokuto to know how to lead them back to their hotel.

  
  
  


The moment they’re behind closed doors, away from the outer world and curious eyes, Taiga hugs Hokuto close. He whispers apologies he knows Hokuto doesn’t want, but needs to hear, and brings their foreheads together. His fingers fiddle with Hokuto’s hair at his nape, tips slightly damp from sweat and he can feel how Hokuto’s hands cover his own, their bracelets clink together. Hokuto’s eyelashes brush his skin as he softly runs his nose over them, only to move up and kiss the frown away. He can feel how Hokuto relaxes under his touch, and he knows the trip has done a big dent in their sleep schedules. He feels sorry for adding extra worry and stress. 

Hokuto moves his hands to lace their hands together, slightly trembling but it stops the moment they're connected. Somehow, holding hands with Hokuto has always felt more intimate than anything else. Taiga doesn’t know why but he doesn’t complain. He presses gentle kisses over each of Hokuto’s eyebrows before kissing his closed eyelids, then the tip of his nose, only to stop hovering over his lips. There are no tears coming out, even if Taiga feels like he’s close to crying himself. He feels overwhelmed with emotions for a second, stopping his movements but he breathes out and his lips are on Hokuto’s, finally.

It’s innocent enough at first, only featherlight touches as if he needs to test the waters, even if he knows the passion and emotion behind the kisses are far from innocent. But he wants to take it slow and soft, and Hokuto allows him. The younger presses back with equal gentleness and they just work like that, matching each other perfectly. 

He gently nudges Hokuto down on their shared bed, making sure neither of them breaks the kiss they share, and Hokuto lets go of Taiga’s hands to run them over his arms, only to rest at his shoulders. Taiga can feel through his shirt how Hokuto’s fingers trace invisible patterns over his shoulders and over his collarbones. He almost whines as one of Hokuto’s hands trail down his chest. The sensation of Hokuto’s hands on him never leaves him, and he’ll forever be entranced by it. Hokuto’s hands are out of this world, even if the other dares to tell him otherwise. 

He nips gently on Hokuto’s lower lip, asking for access, and Hokuto grants him his wish, much to his delight. They still don’t rush anything, they go slow and gently - much unlike how they usually throw themselves over the other whenever they can. Taiga doesn’t complain though, both this and their usual passionate and loud behavior is good. Really good. Right now, he just wants Hokuto. His hands slip under Hokuto’s shirt at the same time as Hokuto’s find his skin. The feeling of Hokuto’s skin tingles on his fingertips, and he would have scolded himself for taking so long buttoning up Hokuto’s shirt if Hokuto wasn’t taking his own sweet time as well. No rush. 

Hokuto’s breath stills as Taiga stops and looks at him when the last button is opened. Hokuto is perfect. He’s gorgeous and all the adjectives akin to that. Taiga smiles and sees Hokuto’s momentary confusion before he also smiles back. They’re good like that, surprisingly so synchronized and connected. He hears the light laugh in Hokuto’s voice as he leans up to kiss him softly. His shirt falls off his shoulders because of it, and Taiga wastes no time, gently running his fingers over the exposed skin. Hokuto shudders at his touch but smiles into the kiss, tugging at Taiga’s lips playfully. Taiga’s own shirt soon joins Hokuto’s, and Taiga only sighs when Hokuto pulls him into an embrace. 

The skin on skin contact makes him fight the urge to speed things up but not today. The way Hokuto moves against him as they exchange silent, open-mouthed kisses is like a drug. Each and every move makes him addicted and constantly reminded of it whenever Hokuto does the same move at work. He slowly works his way over Hokuto's chest, taking in each vein and muscle he finds, like he hasn't seen it a thousand times already. A thousand times too little. He can never get enough of Hokuto. He really loves everything about Hokuto. 

He marvels how lucky he is to have Hokuto, and feels how Hokuto arches into his touch when he brushes over his nipples. Taiga licks at Hokuto's jawline, leaving a wet trail after himself, down on his throat as he continues to play with Hokuto's hardening nipples. He can feel how Hokuto tries to scoot closer, in need of more contact, and Taiga swiftly helps both of them out of their pants as well - the only rushed move so far. 

He straddles Hokuto as he gently drags his hand through Hokuto's hair, momentarily abandoning his actions, and he looks down on Hokuto again. He’s met by a burning gaze through lidded eyes and Taiga takes in the sight of Hokuto beneath him carefully. Wanting to imprint every detail into his eyelids so he'll remember it every time he closes his eyes. 

He sees how Hokuto’s breath hitches when his fingers brush over his hair, and it makes him feel so in love with Hokuto. It’s not the way his own body reacts to Hokuto’s, even if Hokuto’s body is heavenly, it’s something more than that. It’s all the small things that Hokuto does and does not do, everything he says and not says, and just about all the things Hokuto likes and dislikes. Taiga sees all the flaws Hokuto has, and he loves him for those. Even when Hokuto has his bad days because he wouldn’t be Hokuto without them. Hokuto is perfect just the way he is, and Taiga realizes he says it way too seldom. Beneath him, Hokuto is lying still and looks at him with eyes waiting, not rushing, only waiting because Hokuto puts all his trust in Taiga. Taiga breathes out, lets his head fall back before he looks at Hokuto again. 

“I love you,” he whispers, only loud enough for the two of them to hear, even if they’re alone. He leans down and presses their foreheads together, cupping Hokuto’s face in his hands as if he was made of glass. His body shivers as their erections brush against each other but it doesn’t hinder him from continuing his soft whispers. “I love you so much.” 

Hokuto reaches up and wraps his arms around Taiga’s neck as he smiles. Taiga can’t see it but he knows it’s soft and bright, and it makes Taiga almost cry because Hokuto’s smile is his life force. He feels how Hokuto’s lips tremble against his own and for a second, he thinks Hokuto will cry but it doesn’t happen.

He whispers his words of love to Hokuto like a mantra, he rarely says it, rather show it, but today is different. He moves his hands to Hokuto’s thighs, still in awe how soft and amazing they feel under his touch. It’s still a mystery to Taiga how Hokuto can do all the things he does with his body, but never complains because it’s hell of a sight. He brings their bodies closer, letting Hokuto feel how worked up he is despite the slow pace, showering him with small kisses between breathy whispers of Hokuto’s name. 

His fingers find the hem of Hokuto’s pants, curling his fingers around it, pulling it down along with his underwear. Slowly exposing more and more of his skin until he has to move away from Hokuto remove them completely, leaving him completely naked beneath Taiga. Hokuto wastes no time, working Taiga out of his pants too, wanting the skin to skin contact back, and there's no trace of any awkwardness or shyness in Hokuto's moves.

They've done this a thousand times already, probably know the other better than they know themselves, but the moment Hokuto's fingers trail over Taiga's exposed thighs, he lets out a loud gasp. The electric feeling from his touch a mix between arousal and ticklish. 

Before he knows it, Hokuto's hand is wrapped around his erection, stroking him slowly. He watches intensely how Taiga falls apart, bit by bit, by his hand, as if it is their first time all over again. 

Taiga puts one hand on Hokuto's soon, stopping him. The younger understands, knowing exactly that look in Taiga's eyes. He spreads his legs easily as Taiga leans over him, fetching the small tube of lube they hid under the pillows. 

Soon there's the cold sensation around his rim, but not uncomfortable, and he moans when Taiga pushes the first finger in. Taiga's fingers have always been arousing, both in and outside the bedroom, and now that he gets them all for himself, Hokuto enjoys them even more. 

It doesn't take Taiga long to add another finger, drawing another moan from Hokuto. He watches how Hokuto's face is so expressive - how he truly enjoys this, enjoys Taiga. 

"Come on Tai," Hokuto hisses hurriedly, already tired of the preparations. Taiga frowns a bit but does as he says, slipping his fingers out with a pop. He fishes out the condom from the other pillow and makes quick work about it. 

His mind tells him to go slow, to savour this moment, burn every little feeling into his memory, but Hokuto wants it otherwise. He pulls at Taiga's hair, crashing their lips together, tired of waiting, lust taking over.

The moment Taiga pushes in makes Hokuto moan into the kiss, sending vibrations through his whole body. It's barely audible but Taiga hears it. He hears how Hokuto chants his name over and over in time with his thrusts. Neither of them are usually very vocal in bed but at times like these, Taiga appreciates every syllable Hokuto breathes. 

He focuses so much on chasing those moans Hokuto utters that he doesn't even realize they both crawl close to the finishing line. Then there's the telltale twitch from Taiga's cock and Hokuto unconsciously manages to wrap his hand around his own erection, stroking it in time with Taiga's thrusts. A few thrusts later, Taiga bottoms out, groaning low as he comes. Hokuto follows after a second later, the pulsing feeling of Taiga emptying himself into the condom overwhelming and pushing him over the edge. 

They lay there for what feels like eternity, Taiga on top of Hokuto, until he manages to pull himself out. Hokuto hisses slightly at the loss of his cock, feeling way too empty already but at least his heart is satisfied.

Taiga curls up close to him after discarding the condom and cleaning the both of them up as good as he can. Neither of them say anything as Hokuto runs his fingers through Taiga's hair absentmindedly.

It takes a while before Taiga speaks up, voice soft like their bed sheets.

"I'm sorry."

Hokuto only presses a gentle kiss on his head, assuring him that everything is okay. He was just worried. 

"Check my left pocket in my jacket," Taiga mutters against Hokuto's chest as Hokuto reaches down with his free hand to fish up Taiga's jacket. He wonders what the blonde is up to now before he notices it.

A small black box.

He sits up abruptly, pulling the object out and looks at Taiga. The other flushes lightly, looking away before speaking up again.

"I promised myself I'd get you something.. and this was the only thing I felt was good enough," His voice is low, rather hesitant but Hokuto can hear the sincerity in it. 

"Taiga…"

"I can't promise you forever, but I can promise you now, if that's enough?" Taiga reaches out, taking the box in his hand and opens it, revealing a matte black ring laced with a rose gold lining. Hokuto nods his head so fast Taiga thinks it's gonna come off. He puts the ring on and feels his eyes starting to water. "Don't cry on me okay?"

Hokuto just chuckles as he pulls Taiga into a tight embrace. 

"I love you," He replies, voice cracking. "I love you now and every now in the future."

  
  



End file.
